Target geolocation refers generally to the problem of determining the coordinates of a target in a predefined referential (reference frame) such as the World Geodetic System (WGS84). Surveyors generally use theodolites for target geolocation. In operation, the surveyor places the theodolite at a reference position and points the theodolites at the target by visually locating the target through an optical system. Thereafter, the surveyor measures an angle between the target and a reference direction as well as a distance between the target and the theodolite. Typically, the reference direction and position of the theodolite are preliminarily determined by the theodolite observing a set of points, the locations of which are accurately known within the predefined referential. Using, the coordinates of the locations, the reference direction of the theodolite in the predefined referential can be determined with a predetermined level of accuracy. The general process for target geolocation comprises therefore two main stages: a set-up stage in which the reference position and direction of the theodolite is determined and a measurement stage in which the relative angle between the reference direction and the target direction and the distance between the reference position and the target position are measured.